To test the hypothesis that alterations in calcium regulatory hormones and serum calcium/phosphate (Ca/PO4) homeostasis, are directly related to the etiology/pathogenesis of AD in humans. This project will focus specifically on relationships between neurodegeneration/cognitive symptoms, peripheral Ca regulatory systems and cerebral phosphate metabolism.